


A Brother's Trust

by ghostdude101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdude101/pseuds/ghostdude101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel found him, Castiel was slumped against a wall, bloody and broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set just after the episode "Hammer of the Gods", mid-season 5.

When Gabriel found him, Castiel was slumped against a wall, bloody and broken. All around him, bodies were scattered, and the floor was littered with ashy imprints of shattered wings.   It took Castiel a few moments to realize that Gabriel was there, a time Gabriel could have taken advantage of, had his intention been to harm. But no,Gabriel had never intended to hurt any of his brothers, especially not this one. The one brother who fought both Heaven and Hell, for the sake of humanity? No, he could never hurt Castiel.  


Once Gabriel’s presence finally registered, Castiel’s hand twitched, reaching for his blade. Gabriel had to smile, if nothing else, at the sheer   _tenacity_ of this brother of his. After fighting off a dozen of Heaven’s best soldiers and depleting his Grace in the process, he was still going to try his damnest to survive, even if it meant fighting an archangel to do it.

"Don’t bother, Castiel. I’m not here to kill you,” he said.  
  
Castiel lifted his head, and even that simple motion looked like it hurt. “Why else would you be here, Gabriel, if not to kill me?”

Gabriel drew back instinctively, because that? That stung. Is that how far they’ve fallen, until one brother cannot approach another without being regarded suspiciously? It made Gabriel ache for an older time, a time when angels viewed one another with fondness and trust, instead of with bitterness and anger.  

Gabriel took a step forward, slowly, so as not to be perceived as a threat. “I’m here as your brother, Castiel, not an enemy,” Gabriel said, “I mean you no harm, believe me.”  

Wary blue eyes locked against bright amber ones. Beyond the caution and tiredness in those eyes, Gabriel could see a faint flicker of hope. Hope, perhaps, that this brother, unlike the others, would not make him choose between killing and being killed.   
  
“Trust me, Cas, please.”  

And that undisguised plea, with just a hint of desperation, was what finally caused Castiel to relent. Still, he needed to know. “Why, Gabriel? Why now?”  

Gabriel deflated, his already compact frame appearing even smaller. Tentatively, his Grace reached for Castiel’s. Not in force, but simply an offering.  When it met no resistance, Gabriel wrapped his massive wings around Castiel – not just his vessel, but around his true form as well – sharing warmth and providing comfort. Castiel basked in the sensation; it has been too long since he had felt another angel’s Grace like this, and this particular Grace belonged to an archangel. It felt magnificent.  
  
Through their linked Grace, Castiel experienced the events at Elysian Fields, seen through Gabriel’s eyes. He saw how Gabriel tried to save his family – his chosen family, but family nonetheless – from the wrath of their brother. He saw how deeply Dean Winchester’s words affected Gabriel, and how much Gabriel still cared, despite the carefree façade he affected

Castiel also saw that even when facing Lucifer, Gabriel had no intention of killing him. Wounding him, maybe, to teach a lesson, but never, ever, murder. Lucifer, apparently, had no such qualms, as he went straight for the heart. That, out of all the others, hurt Gabriel the most. He truly never expected Lucifer – his _brother_ – to be capable of killing _him_. He had thought that, however far Lucifer had fallen, he could never murder a brother he had protected and cherished once. Apparently, he was wrong, because the only reason Gabriel was still alive is a repayment of goodwill by a goddess who held his blood.  

Suddenly, Castiel realised that Gabriel wasn’t only using his Grace to show Castiel the memories; he was also discreetly replenishing Castiel’s depleted Grace. In fact, he could already feel the flow of his Grace quickening, giving him back the strength he had once possessed when he first stepped foot onto Earth.  
  
Castiel looked at Gabriel with wonder in his eyes, unable to speak through the tide of sensations rushing through him. He had not realised how weak he had become, how close to human he was, until that moment. He smiled, wide and unrestrained, unable to contain his joy.  

Gabriel grinned right back at him, and Castiel thought they would surely look ridiculous to an outsider right then; two grown men smiling goofily at each other without any apparent cause. However, he could not bring himself to care. By some miracle, he had his Grace back. More importantly, he had gained an ally, a brother, who was willing to stand beside him, even after seeing Castiel at his weakest.  

“How about we show them how it’s done, huh, Castiel?” Gabriel said, “…brother? What do you say? Sound good?”  

A year ago, Castiel knew, he would have been blind to the subtle hint of emotion in Gabriel’s sentence. Much had changed, however; now, he could see the loneliness in Gabriel’s eyes, and the brittle hope in his voice. Hope, perhaps, that he was not about to be rejected by another sibling.   
  
“That sounds very, very good, Gabriel.” A pause, and then Castiel said, “Brother.”   
  
Brother. The fierce joy that leapt into Gabriel’s eyes at the word was a wonder to behold, and once again Castiel was enveloped in the Gabriel’s vast Grace. He felt the endless depth of happiness and _love_ worthy of an archangel, and could scarcely believe that right then, at that moment, it was all for _him._  
  
 _Thank you, brother._


End file.
